Logan (Earth-2399)
Cast *Luke Evans as Logan Black / Dracula *Angelina Jolie as Kaitlyn Carmichael / Maleficent *Hugh Jackman as James Helsing / Gabriel VanHelsing *Cara Delevigne as Sarah Red / Red Riding Hood *Nick Blood as Eren Bigby / Wolfman *Nikolaj Coster Wauldau as Derek Bigby / Big Bad Wolf *Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread "Gingy" Man *Joe Manganiello as Woody Harris / Woodsman *David Tennant as Jervis MacNicol / Mad Hatter Plot An alarm clark blares in Logan Black's apartment. His eyes open, he slowly sits up and looks around the dark room and stands up from his bed. He looks at the time, 7:30 AM, he sighs slightly. He walks over and opens the curtain, the sun blankets over the room as Logan stumbles back and winces, he hears a knock at his door, he walks forward to open it. As he goes to open the door, he notices the Gingerbread Man, a old friend of his and roommate (because he cannot afford to look human) laying sleeping on his desk, much to Logan's dismay. Opening the door, he notices the visitor is none other than Snow White. When Logan questions her arrival, all Snow can do is say that "they had a problem". Taking him to Logan's office, he notices the appearance of Red Riding Hood, who was there, with a new case for him. "Sarah, shouldn't you be at work?" Logan asks, "This is a lot more important than being a courier." Sarah says holding a manila folder. Logan takes it and opens it, inside there are pictures of multiple dead bodies. "..What the hell?" Logan says, "When did this happen? Who are these people?" "That's the thing.." Snow says, "Nobody recognizes them, they're n" Snow is cut off by Logan. "They're not from Fablewood.." Logan says, "Someone is bringing humans into Fablewood just to kill them?" He puts the folder down. "Well, that's what it looks like." Snow says, "It must be some message or something." Logan chugs his coffee and put on his coat, "Just clean up the bodies for now and put them in the morgue. I'll investigate this later." Years Ago... Logan, known as Dracula by this time, witnesses the beauty of his homeland. Starring at a large window in his castle, Dracula notes the water calmly passing through the rocks, and that cold breeze hitting in the face. Inside his castle, however, the mood wasn't that bright. Dracula was preparing his dinner... "No, please! Oh god, NOOO!" the man pleads "You have been a bad man, Johann. Luckily for you, it wasn't the Wolfman who found you, or Death who decided your fate. You will have the honor of being my banket. Oh, how do the Humans say? Oh yeah, my meal." Dracula smiles, showing his fangs. "NOOO!" Johann screams. Like a quick rocket, Dracula arrived at the other side of his giant dinner table where Johann was located, biting him in the neck and ending his life, but also bringing some more for him, as each blood only fortified his being and ended, well, his hunger. Present Day... Derek Bigby walks into the Fablewood Condominiums, he hears a loud noise coming from upstairs and sees Jervis MacNicol walk down from the stairs. "What the hell is going on up there?" Derek asks, "Oh. There are people having an argument up there, not sure who." Jervis says. "Alright. I'll go check it out." Derek says, "Oh, Sherrif..have you seen Alice by any chance?" Jervis asks. Derek looks at him, he starts making his way up the stairs. "Could've just said no!" Jervis yells. Derek walks down the hall, he notices a door shaking, two people on the other side are screaming at eachother. He makes his way to the door and beats on it. "Its the Sherrif, open up!" he yells. The argument continues, Derek bangs on it as Woody opens the door. "What is it, Sheriff?" Woody says in an angered tone. "I need you and..whoever the hell else is in there, to keep it down." Derek says, Woody drinks from a bottle, "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" he pushes Derek. Derek looks at Woody, "Don't do this Woody, its too early in the day for this." Woody drinks from the bottle again, "What, too early to get your ass kicked?" "You're drunk, Woody." Derek says, Woody pushes him again, harder, making Derek fly back towards the wall, Derek's eyes go yellow. Derek stands back up and unsheathes his claws, he walks towards Woody as Logan makes his way upstairs. "HEY!" Logan screams, they both look. "What the hell is going on here?" Logan says, "This fucker is doing what he does best, bullshitting me..." said Woody "Wow wow wow, calm down Woody. Ain't no way this shit is going to get fine if you don't calm down, OK? I just had an case to search involving the Three Blind Mice and I don't have time for your shit!" Logan revealed "As much as I hate to admit sometimes, you're righ, Logan" said Derek. "I'm not on the mood and I don't want more trouble, as you aren't the first "violent call" I received today". "Damn" Woody remarks. "I lost control again, right?" "Hell yeah, you did." Logan says "Look, if you stop now I won't denounce you to Snow White, okay? But be sure to calm yourself next time, or I'll come back to kick you ass, allowed or not." Derek says, he and Logan both walk away. "Where's your brother?" Logan asks. "I don't know, I don't watch his every move anymore." Derek lights a cigarette, "He's a big wolf." Derek and Logan walk outside to find Eren drenched in blood infront of a dead body. "Eren.." Derek says, "Derek..I..I didn't do this." Eren replies. Logan pulls out his gun, "Stay right there, Eren." "I DIDN'T DO THIS!" Eren yells. Logan sees a note on the ground, he picks it up while still keeping his gun aimed at Eren, he reads it. "Don't forget what you've done.." Logan says. "Eren..I'm sorry." Derek says, pulling out his handcuffs. Hours later, Logan is seen smoking in his office/room at the Fablewood Apartments; reading through the files of the murder, at more than midnight. "What the fuck Logan, are you still awake?", said Gingy, who appeared out of his room. "I suppose it doesn't involve social events, right?" Gingy sarcastically said to Logan, as he approached a cup of whisky to drink. "Yeah, I'm searching for this case...the murdering...the message" Logan, clearly worried added. "It's all a mess now. I can't fucking sleep and I still have to see what Snow wanted from me..." "What about Alice? I heard Snow saying she is nowhere to be seen since the last Fablewood general reunion" Gingy remembered. (Logan thinks "Alice, disappeared? That's what Hatter was talking about...") "Gingy, do you remember what was the question Alice raised on the support?" Logan swiftly asked "Uhmm...said she wanted to speak about a recent crime, though King Arthur didn't give a shit, as usual" Gingy responded "Damn! Gingy, I need to go. If Snow appears say I'll have to mark our meeting for another day" Logan said as he put his detective robes "Where are you going this late at night?" Gingy said, as he finished his bottle "Alice's apartment..." Trivia